Soldado
by TheRageHeart
Summary: Eran, son y serán soldados. Escogidos y entrenados para ser los mejores, fueron ellos quienes se mantuvieron firmes en el campo de batalla. Si los cazadores eran los héroes, la luz de las fábulas y leyendas, entonces ellos eran los ayudantes y oscuridad de las mismas. Voluntad y deber inquebrantable. Por que los héroes descansan bajo tierra, pero un verdadero soldado nunca muere.
1. Chapter 1

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No poseo los derechos de las franquicias de RWBY / Naruto O otras referencias a series, películas y videojuegos que puedan aparecer.

* * *

_Prólogo: Soldados._

* * *

_"¿Puedes escuchar el sonido de las campanas? __"_

_~? ~_

* * *

_Los graznidos de los Nevermore erizaron los bellos de su piel._

_Un gruñido salió de su garganta mientras disparaba desde su posición, la mueca que lo acompañó reveló por completo su estado de ánimo._

_"No se como, pero esto es tu culpa, bastardo."_

_"Lo que digas, perdedor."_

_La sonrisa de mierda que pudo sentir en su rostro simplemente lo enojó aun mas._

_Con otro __gruñido, se dispuso a darle un pedazo de su mente cuando un sentimiento de irritación lo atravesó, y el sonido del intercomunicador interrumpió su diatriba._

_"Dejen de discutir, ahora. No tengo intención alguna de ir allá abajo y darles algo de sentido, pero lo haré de ser necesario." _

_Los dos se estremecieron y se callaron._

_"Perfecto"._

_La satisfacción que sentían de ella era casi palpable._

_Puede que sean soldados de élite, pero ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer enojar a Sakura._

_Habría que ser un loco para molestar a la chica que puede aboyar las placas protectoras de un tanque con solo un puño._

_La sensación de apatía y diversión que habían llegado a asociar con su capitán se dio a conocer._

_"Viendo como nuestro querido medico ha conseguido establecer el orden, me gustaría informarles que ya hemos llegado al punto de encuentro." _

_Ambos dirigieron sus ojos a la parte delantera de la aeronave._

_Bastos muros de piedra los saludaron, a una altura de lo que él supuso eran al menos 400, una ciudad se alzaba en el centro de la enorme cordillera en forma de herradura._

**_JUPITER._**

_Su traje suministró, un centro de investigación Atlesiana encargada de la investigación y aprovechamiento de electricidad junto a otras fuentes de energía._

_Un golpe en su brazo derecho lo sacó de su trance y vio como el resto del grupo se movilizaba hacia las compuertas._

_"Andando, perdedor, o te perderás durante el primer día". C__omentó con otra sonrisa._

_"Fue solo una maldita vez, solo una maldita vez". Se quejó, la vergüenza y la ira se filtraron en su voz._

* * *

_¿Como demonios habían llegado a esto?, pensó con dolor._

_Observó y escuchó la destrucción desenfrenada mientras se hundía junto a los restos de la instalación. _

_Su mano se aferró al collar verde y manchado de sangre que descansaba sobre su pecho._

_Su equipo, Sakura, el Bastardo y Kakashi, todos **muertos**._

_Apretó su puño con mas fuerza, el dolor de la perdida, la sensación de ausencia, fue por mucho, peor que todas sus lesiones._

**_"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ._**

_Todo el lugar se sacudió y dirigió su atención al objeto de su odio._

_Con la forma de un monstruo marino, la maldita criatura negra,blanca y azul se elevaba sobre los muros, mientras disparaba llamas azules de sus enormes fauces._

_Un Anciano._

_Los mas antiguos de los Grimm, aquellos que han vivido cientos, sino tal vez miles de años según algunas leyendas._

_Pero este, **monstruo**, no se parecía en nada a cualquiera de los que el haya oído hablar antes. _

_Se suponía que el Grimm mas grande registrado solo alcanzaba una altura máxima de 280 pies._

_Un Goliath de casi 500 años, era observado 24/7 en caso de que se movilizara cerca de las ciudades._

_Esta **cosa**, no solo era mas alta que los malditos muros, también era lo suficientemente fuerte como para __derribar los._

_¿De donde había salido?, ¿ y como es que nunca nadie supo de ella?_

_Otro rugido lo alertó del movimiento del enorme monstruo, otra estructura que caía ante su asalto._

_Escuchó los gritos de ayuda, la desesperación que salía de las personas solo motivaba mas a la horrible criatura. _

_Un suspiro escapó de sus labios agrietados y miró su brazo izquierdo, o lo que quedaba de él._

_Los cortes y laceraciones en su traje era toda la información que necesitaba._

_Una risita escapó de sus labios._

_No lo iba a lograr._

_Con un gruñido de __esfuerzo se puso de pie y caminó al fondo de los hangares._

_Si caería, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarse a la maldita cosa consigo._

* * *

Saludos.

Esta es como mucho, el comienzo de un proyecto que llevo pensando desde hace algunos meses.

Si bien llevo una trama escrita en físico, todo estará sujeto al cambio en la medida en que vaya mejorando mi nivel de escritura.

Además, esta vez tengo la ayuda de mi sensual editor :V o futuro editor si no es una polla y me ayuda.

Dejen comentarios, ya que ellos son vida y me ayudan a crecer como escritor.

NOBU!


	2. chapter 2

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No poseo los derechos de las franquicias de RWBY / Naruto O otras referencias a series, películas y videojuegos que puedan aparecer.

* * *

_Final: Paz en las profundidades._

* * *

_"El océano es más antiguo que las montañas y está cargado con los recuerdos y los sueños del tiempo"_

_~H.P. Lovecraft~_

* * *

Sus ojos nunca se alejaron de la pantalla mientras observaba con morbosa fascinación como el monstruo de proporciones titánicas era golpeado por lo que solo podía ser uno de los grandes cañones en las últimas atalayas, las explosiones lo empujaron con fuerza suficiente para expulsarlo fuera de los muros.

Pudo sentir a Glynda y a Qrow tensarse a su lado cuando el enojado Grimm exhaló un torrente de chispas y llamas azules en dirección a una de las torres, que segundos después explotó.

Con un rugido de desafío, la bestia trató de reingresar en las instalaciones, solo para ser detenido por aepones y ganchos que cavaron profundamente en su carne y evitaron su movimiento.

Otro rugido mounstroso escapo del gigante, un indicativo de cuanto dolor le causó eñ ultimo ataque.

La resistencia antes presentada por el Grimm fue sofocada con otra serie de explosiones, provocando su caída y permitiendo que la poderosa maquinaria de metal se alejara de los muros mientras que las 6 cuerdas de acero atlesiano jalaban a la bestia consigo en dirección a las costas.

Lento pero seguro los soldados sobrevivientes fueron ganando terreno.

Los vítores se elevaron en la sala de comunicaciones de Atlas, hombres y mujeres celebraron el daño hecho a la carne del monstruo.

Relajándose un poco, tomó un sorbo de su amada taza de café y dirigió su mirada a la otra pantalla, donde uno de los drones de vigilancia finalmente logró enfocar al responsable de la última acción.

Él jadeo que escapó de los labios de la subdirectora, el crujir de la madera además del silencio inmediato por parte de los atlasianos le indicó que él no era el único sorprendido.

La imagen estaba un poco borrosa debido a las condiciones climáticas y la agitación en la zona, pero aún con la visión no muy exacta proporcionada por la máquina, era muy obvio quien era el responsable de detener el avance del Grimm.

Allí, en la cabina del piloto, estaba la silueta de un joven tal vez de 16 o 17 años, quien jalaba a la inmensa criatura haciendo uso del vehiculo de acero de al menos 100 pies de alto.

**"¡¿Cual es el significado de esto, James?!"**

El grito y la ira en la voz de Glynda no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo.

Di lo que quieras de la mujer, pero a pesar de lo estricta que era, sus instintos maternales siempre definieron la mayoría de sus acciones, no importa lo mucho que tratara de negarlo.

Son la razón por la que era una excelente profesora, después de todo.

Ver a un chico, de la misma edad de sus estudiantes, y en una situación como esta...

Era natural que fuera balística, como mínimo.

Al otro lado de la línea, el rostro normalmente estoico del director de la academia de Atlas, James Ironwood, se encontraba totalmente tenso.

"Es exactamente lo que estás mirando, Glynda".

"**¿Y exactamente qué demonios estamos mirando, Jimmy?**".Qrow gruñó, la madera se terminó de romper con un último crujido.

Poniéndose de pie, el cazador veterano dirigió una mirada fulminante al hombre en la pantalla.

"Por que a mis ojos, solo veo a uno de tus niños soldados, un niño no mucho mayor que mis sobrinas **¡****que está ****luchando contra un maldito monstruo de las profundidades de Oum sabe que, mientras estamos aquí sin hacer nada!**"

Su silencio no les agradó en lo más mínimo, y preparándose para otro reclamo, las palabras de la afamada Bruja de Beacon fueron cortadas por el grito de un soldado.

"¡Señor, hemos conseguido establecer conexión con el CCT DEL búnker de JÚPITER, según el informe proporcionado, la mayoría de los civiles y científicos se encuentran a salvo!"

El director asintió con la cabeza ante la información de su subordinado, sabiendo el significado oculto de sus palabras.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hasta la llegadas de las tropas pesadas?"

"Por lo menos 20 minutos más, señor".

Todos los ocupantes de la sala de operaciones miraron fijamente a su general.

Con otro asentimiento, el rostro de James tomó un borde duro.

"¿Han establecido contacto con el tripulante del Arca?"

Vacilante, el soldado solo pudo asentir una vez.

"Ponme en enlace directo".

Segundos después la pantalla conjunta se dividió en otra sección y todos los observadores pudieron ver bien las condiciones del joven soldado.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, la genuina sorpresa se mostró en el rostro del milenario mago de pelo blanco.

El sollozo sofocado que salió de los labios de Glynda y las contundentes maldiciones expresada por Qrow y otros soldados en Atlas no pudieron ser más adecuados para la situación.

Dentro de la cabina de la máquina el estado del piloto era un desastre total.

Estaba empapado en sangre y sudor.

Su cabello rubio estaba sucio y desordenado, la armadura protectora estaba llena de enormes rasgaduras y marcas de garras que sangraban cada poco.

Pero lo que mantuvo la atención de todos, fue el muñón que parecía haber sido horriblemente cauterizado.

Saliendo de su estupor, Ironwood finalmente habló.

"Habla el director y general de la academia Atlas, James Ironwood, ¿me escuchas soldado?"

La imagen parpadeo un par de veces, atentando con caer, pero no obstante se mantuvo firme.

Un cansado ojo azul le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa ensangrentada se extendió en el rostro del joven.

**_[Saludos general, soy el soldado del escuadrón de rastreo #216 Naruto Uzumaki]_**

El sonido del metal doblado y lo que solo pudieron ser las explosiones de las torres sonaron de fondo.

El general asintió en confirmación, una sola mirada a uno de sus oficiales le indicó que averiguara todo sobre el muchacho en pantalla.

"Necesito que te mantengas firme soldado Uzumaki, las unidades de asalto pesado están en camino"

Como si hubiera sido tomado por sorpresa, la boca del rubio se abrió para decir algo cuando el sonido del metal quebrándose retumbó en el canal.

Todos observaron con horror como una de las cuerdas del lado izquierdo del llamado Arca comenzó a separarse debido a la nueva resistencia presentada por el Grimm.

La desesperación y la ira se manifestaron en la cara del unico tripulante del vehiculo.

**_[¡No no no no no no, Hijo de puta! ¡No saldrás de esta!] _**

Con un fuerte tirón, el volante de la máquina se movió hasta el fondo, provocando que el Arca entera girara.

Derrapando en la nieve, el giro del Arca sacó del equilibrio al tenaz monstruo provocando su caída nuevamente y rompiendo la cuerda en el proceso.

**_[¡GRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!]_**

La mayoría de los oyentes tuvieron que taparse las orejas cuando el sangriento asesinato gritado por el Grimm asalto sus oídos.

El estruendo provocado por la nueva caída del Grimm y toda la nieve levantada por su mounstroso peso hizo eco en la transmision.


End file.
